


Did You Know?

by looks_and_books777



Series: 101 Ways to Write KuroTsukki [2]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: >., Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Their both idiots really, Why am i still typing?, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looks_and_books777/pseuds/looks_and_books777
Summary: Kei's unread poetry book.





	Did You Know?

 

 

It hurts sometimes 

This pain in my chest 

Blossoms, spreads 

Sometimes I think I would rather die 

But then you laugh 

You smile 

Everything stops hurting for awhile 

Then you leave

 

 

Why is it so cold in here? 

No, not there

Here

Here in my heart 

Warm me up 

Fill me with the warmth of your love 

You can't? 

It's okay 

I knew you'd say no anyway 

 

 

 

Why must the ink spill words of such despair? 

Does life truly give me sadness?

Does life fill me with dread? 

Does life pour darkness into my body?

Does life rid itself of light? 

Rid itself of light when it comes to you and me? 

You don't love me 

So I'm starting to think that the answer is yes 

 

 

Darkness is the absence of light

Light exists, hidden in the depths of darkness 

You exist 

Worn by the heart on my sleeve 

Yet it seems 

That everyone knows 

Everyone but you 

 

 

Call out my name 

Need me for once 

Please 

Say "I love you" 

Please 

Need me to take care of you 

Call out my name 

Say "Fall in love with me"

Need me for once 

Please 

Please 

 

 

There are a lot of things I secrretly wish for 

Life 

Liberty 

Pursuit of happiness '

Love 

Light 

Life 

Kuroo.... 

Kuroo 

I wish for 

Want 

Need 

Love 

I wish 

I want 

I need 

And I love 

Kuroo Tetsurou 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
